Using of WWW surfing with wired network or wireless network is already well known, and computer and Internet were settled as essential part of human life such as political, economical, educational, and almost every field. For example, in the field of private financial transactions, business procedure by Internet and equipment such as home personal computer, PDA phone, notebook, mobile phone, etc were generalized these days, whereas the business was processed by direct visiting financial institutes in the past. Newspaper and education by Internet were already generalized too. However, according to recent media reports in Korea, it is actual circumstances that Korean people over the age of 40s are still alienated from computer and Internet, and many people cannot well utilize computer and Internet, they just use simple word processing, simple Internet searching or PC gaming, and the gap between the rich and the poor of valuable information also become bigger and bigger as time goes on. the general steps of reading today's newspaper on the web sites comprise of: moving mouse cursor to the web browser icon to open Internet portal site as peering, e.g. portal site means Google site, and then mouse button double-clicking to execute web browser S/W, and then entering a name of newspaper's company in the searching field on Service-page or moving mouse cursor to the linked list which contains newspaper's URLs, and then moving mouse cursor on the newspaper's link after searching result, and then mouse button clicking on the corresponding link and so on. Therefore, the users want easier and simpler method to solve this inconvenient problem.
On the other hand, those who want to use computer and Internet also want easier ways and means for Prosumer role at the same time. One of the ways and means is to give mileage-points to web surfers according to results of achievement (like mileage-points) of Internet shopping.
The ways and means to provide mileage-points are depend on each company. For example, users should repeat the procedures of joining membership on the each web shopping site providing mileage-points, and log in with inputting ID and password after viewing log-in Service-page for members at each web site.
For another example, there is so complicated business model that needs to be simplified and improved. The model is comprising: advertiser company which want to advertise their product through web sites, brokerage company such as advertising Agency providing mileage-points to their members of web site, members who want to earn mileage-points based on their WWW surfing or purchasing evaluation on the shopping mall, joining membership to brokerage company, providing Banner-ads which can be used on the web site to brokerage company by advertiser company, receiving the Banner-ads for brokerage company from the members, posting the Banner-ads on the member's web site like Blog, clicking mouse button on the Banner-ads by web site visitors and so on. Therefore, people want simpler ways and means than the steps as above.
Meanwhile, if Keywords are imprinted on the keyboard-cover, named Keyword-Keyskin (KK), its portability and substitutability are better than keyboard of computer, and KK is one of the composites in this invention.